Hogvengers
by CBSlave737
Summary: An Avengers story set in the Harry Potter universe. Borrows some of the HP support characters, but not the trio. Basically, the Avenger's team get settled in at Hogwarts. Year 1 now complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing related to Marvel, Harry Potter, or DC

….

….

Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton was returning to his tent after helping clean up after one of his circus' performances when he was startled.

"Mr. Barton." Clint stopped and looked around, while slinging his bow off his shoulder and drawing an arrow in one smooth practiced move.

"Who's there?" he asked, keeping his bow trained where he thought the voiced had originated.

A tall figure in a set of long robes stepped out of the shadows by his tent.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, I need to discuss something with you."

"What about?" he asked, never lowering his bow.

"If we could step inside please, we have private matters to discuss."

"I'm not going back there, you can't make me."

"This has nothing to do with the Deere family, now if you would follow me please, I'm afraid I have somewhere else to be tonight." Dumbledore turned and made his way into Clint's tent.

He hesitated a moment before following him in, keeping the bow held tightly in his clenched fist, although he did return the arrow to his quiver.

"I'm listening."

"You're a wizard Clint."

Clint blinked a couple of times. "Tell Barney it didn't work." He walked over to his nest of blankets, "You can let yourself out."

"You're brother has nothing to do with this, he is what we call a muggle, a person born without any magic in them. You, however, are a wizard. You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, starting September 1st." Dumbledore handed him a heavy envelope.

Clint barely looked at it, just barely noticing his name and tent number.

"You're serious?"

"Yes Mr. Barton, now we have some things to figure out."

"Like how I can afford this? I'm sure it's some type of boarding school and even though they let me have a small percentage of earning from the shows, it's not going to be enough is it?"

"There is no cost to attend school; however, we will have to see about getting your school books and other needed items. There are some funds set up in our world to help out students such as yourself."

"So I'll be a scholarship kid, super." Clint muttered.

Dumbledore ignored his comment, "Also, students are not permitted to stay at school over the summer, so you need some place to stay over those months."

"Here." Clint broke in.

"And you will need to be at King's Cross in London to catch the Hogwarts Express to school. Ticket information is in that envelope."

Clint let his shoulder's drop, "Oh."

"I believe that can be arranged Headmaster."

Clint jerked his head up at the new voice. "Lady Elizabeth?"

"Hello Clint, Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to stop by and answer any questions about the wizarding world for you."

"Headmaster?" he asked turning back to the strange man.

"Yes Mr. Barton, Hogwarts is my school."

"I can take care of getting him to Diagon Alley for his things and get him to the train on time."

Dumbledore looked down at his pocket watch and stood up, "that would be most helpful, now I'm afraid I must take leave."

Dumbledore walked out of the tent and Clint jumped up to follow him.

"Headmaster, sir." He paused when Dumbledore turned around, "thanks."

Dumbledore reached out and shook the offered hand. "You'll do well in our world."

At that he walked a few feet away and turned in a circle before disappearing from view.

"Where did he go?" Clint asked out loud.

"He used advanced magic that you will not be doing for several years. Now let's go in and discuss, I'm sure you have several questions."

….

….

Tony Stark had just gotten home from his parents funeral when he found a large tawny owl sitting outside his window. He pulled the letter off the owl's leg and it went on its way. He tossed it onto the pile of school stuff already in one corner of his room. There was never any doubt in anyone's mind that Tony would be attending Hogwarts, he had gone with his mom to Diagon Alley weeks ago to get his things. He flopped down on his bed and let his mind wonder. Next thing he knew, there was a knock on his door.

"Can I come in?" his dad's business partner, Obidiah Stane poked his head into the room.

"Sure Obie." Tony sat up and watched Obie bring in a cage, holding an owl.

"This is for you. I heard a school owl was hanging around the house today."

"Yeah, I got it." He nodded his head in the direction of his school pile.

"Wonderful."

There was an awkward pause in the room.

"Well, I best be going, I'll check on you tomorrow. Jarvis is downstairs if you need anything."

"Okay."

Obie turned to leave the room, "Don't forget to name the owl."

….

….

"Mom, we'll be fine." Steve said for the hundredth time. "We have to go."

"Fine, fine." She hugged her son tightly, before turning and pulling his best friend into a hug, "Watch out for him."

"Of course Mrs. Rogers." James 'Bucky' Barnes said.

"Don't forget to send an owl about the sorting."

"Yes dad." Bucky said as he and Steve picked up their trunks and headed for the train.

The two eleven year olds dragged their trunks over to the train and as they struggled to lift them onto the train, an older teen came over and grabbed one end of each trunk.

Together, they climbed the stairs onto the train and made their way down the hall until Steve found an empty compartment. The teen helped lift the trunks into the overhead storage area.

"Hey thanks man." Bucky said.

"Yeah, thank you for the help." Steve added.

"No problem, name's Phil Coulson. I had someone help me my first year too."

"I'm Steve Rogers, this is Bucky Barnes."

"I'm going to go see if anyone else needs help, I'll check in on you later, if you want?" he offered.

"Sure man, be nice to have an older friend here." Bucky said moving over to the where Steve was already hanging out the open window waving goodbye to their mom's.

….

….

"I want this compartment."

Clint looked up from the book he was reading.

"Did you hear me first year? I want this compartment."

"And I want a full Gringrotts vault, but we don't always get what we want."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused." Clint made a shooing motion with his hand.

The bigger kid stepped fully into the compartment followed by three other kids. Clint tossed his book aside and stood up, wishing he had his bow but knowing he could put up a decent struggle with all the self defense he knew.

Before any blows could be exchanged there was a throat clearing from behind them.

"Is there a problem here?" a tall, well built kid, already in school robes, asked.

"Stay out of it Fury."

"Now you know I can't do that Ross, why don't you guys find another compartment before things get messy here."

The one called Ross let out a huff of air before turning and walking through his followers, who turned and followed him out.

"I could have handled that."

I'm sure you could, you seem like a strappy thing. Name's Fury, and you are?"

"Barton, Clint Barton."

You're welcome Barton." Fury said turning and leaving the room.

….

….

"Well this seems like an exciting room, mind if we join you?"

Bruce Banner looked up from his potions textbook.

"Not at all." He said standing to offer his help to the two kids who came in.

"I'm James Rhodes." Said the skinny black kid, "and this knucklehead is –"

Bruce cut in, "Tony Stark. Pleased to meet you in person." He offered his hand.

Tony looked at it, "I don't like to be handed things."

"Okay then." Bruce retracted his hand.

"Potions book out means you either really like science or you're a fellow first year." Tony observed.

"Yes on both counts actually."

"Which house do you want to be sorted into?" James said.

"Any of them is fine with me."

"Come on, you can be honest with us." Tony said, pulling out a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans.

Bruce accepted a couple of beans and gave a half smile. "Ravenclaw."

"You can join Tony then, in the brain club." James said with a laugh.

"You're wanting Ravenclaw too?"

"That's what everyone expects me to go to. Dad was Ravenclaw, mom was Hufflepuff."

"What about you James?"

"Gryffindor, hopefully."

….

….

"Anything from the trolley dears." The witch pushing the cart of goodies asked the room of third years.

"Oh nothing for me thanks." Melinda May said.

"Didn't we go through this last year too?" Maria Hill rolled her eyes at her friend. "I'll take two chocolate frogs, a box of Bertie's beans too." She said pulling out some coins.

"Can I get a cauldron cake and a licorice wand please; also, four things of iced pumpkin juice." Phil Coulson said going over to the cart. "Oh, and I need a Daily Prophet too if you have one."

"Here you go son." The lady handed over the requested items, allowing the two girls to get their drinks before moving on.

"Always have to read the paper." Maria said sharing a laugh with Melinda.

"Don't you subscribe?" Melinda asked.

"Of course I do, but I left my original copy at home this morning."

Melinda accepted the offered chocolate frog from Maria and grinned at her friend as the compartment opened again and Nick Fury came in.

He took the empty seat next to Maria and accepted the juice Phil handed him.

"Thanks man."

"Busy already?" Melinda asked.

"Ross was already starting something with some first year named Barton."

"What'd he say the kid did?" Maria asked, offering Fury the box of beans.

"Nothing, Ross just wanted the compartment."

"What happened?" Phil asked.

"When I came up, the kid was standing there, fist balled, read to take on Ross and his goons."

"Brave kid." Phil said.

"Or stupid." Melinda argued.

"He'll be one to keep an eye on, that's for sure." Fury said.

….

….

"First years, over here. First years, step this way." Came a booming voice above the crowd.

"Who is that?" asked Laura Cardellini of her new friends.

"That's Hagrid, the grounds keeper." Helen Cho answered.

"He's huge." Pepper Potts observed as they made their way along a path with the other first years.

"Okay, four to a boat everyone, keep everything inside the boat."

"Can I join you?" the trio of girls turned to the new voice.

"Sure, come on in." Pepper said as they all climbed into a boat.

"Thanks, I'm Jane Foster."

"I'm Pepper Potts, this is Helen Cho and Laura Cardellini."

"They don't expect us to row this thing wit out oars do they?" Laura asked.

At that moment the boats started moving on their own.

"Well that answered that." Helen said as the girls shared a laugh.

…..

…..

…..

A/N: Reviews make me happy


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I own nothing related to Marvel, Harry Potter, or DC; however, I did borrow some dialogue from the Harry Potter books and movies.

….

…..

Steve and Buck followed the other first years up the stair cases until they turned up the last flight and met a stern looking witch in green robes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall. Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

She walked away and left the kids to talk amongst themselves for a few moments before coming back.

"We're ready for you now, follow me." She led them into a huge dining hall, with four long stretches of tables underneath what looked like the night sky, except candles were floating in midair.

They walked along the center of the room up toward a raised platform, where what looked like most of the school's staff was sitting. In front of them was a stool with an old battered hat sitting on it.

"Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." The witch told them after they had gathered around the hat.

"I have a couple start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden, to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filtch, has asked me to remind you that all magic is forbidden in the halls and the library unless you wish to be severely punished."

He paused for a moment, "Let the sorting begin!"

He sat back down and the first years looked at each other nervously before focusing back on the hat that had opened up near the brim and began singing.

"A Thousand years or more ago

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

T'was Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

The hat stopped singing as everyone applauded.

Professor McGonagall stood back up and unrolled some parchment.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses.

Bruce Banner." He walked up after sharing a look with his two companions. She placed the hat on his head after he took a seat on the stool.

He twitched when a voice spoke in his ear, "Right, hmm, okay…Ravenclaw!"

He couldn't stop the grin from breaking out when his wish came true. She took the hat off his head and he joined the blue and silver table who were clapping the hardest.

"James Barnes."

He took a deep breath and after nodding to Steve, he made his way up to the stool.

"Hmm, very difficult, plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either. There's talent oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself, but where to put you?"

'Not Slytherin.' He mumbled.

"Not Slytherin, eh. Are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that."

'Please not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin.'

"Well if you're sure, better be…Gryffindor!"

He met Steve's eyes with a smile as he went to join the gold and scarlet table.

"Clint Barton."

He sat on the stool and the stool had barely touched his head when it erupted with "Hufflepuff!"

He took an empty seat at the end of the black and yellow table to watch the rest of the first years get sorted. He was joined shortly by a girl named Laura Cardellini.

They saw Laura's friend Helen join Banner in Ravenclaw followed by Jane joining them at the blue table too.

"At least they have each other." Laura commented.

"I'll be your friend." Clint offered with a smile, "If you want?"

She smiled at him from across the table, "I'd like that."

They turned back to the sorting as Mackenzie someone was sent to Gryffindor and Virginia Potts was called up front.

"I met her on the train, she goes by Pepper, she was nice." Laura said as the hat announced Hufflepuff.

"Now you have two friends." Clint said as the red head made her way towards them.

James and Tony shuffled closer to the front of the dwindling group of first years as they watched the sorting take place, finally James was called.

"You'll do fine." Stark said. "Go on." He gave his friend a shove.

"Hufflepuff!" was announced, and although he smiled, he couldn't help but be disappointed that he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor.

"Steve Rogers."

Tony watched the skinny blonde boy make his way slowly to the hat.

'He's got to be huffle for sure.' Tony thought.

"Gryffindor!" the hat said.

'Looks are deceiving.' He thought.

"Anthony Stark." He walked up to the hat, ignoring the looks and whispers from the other students.

'Another difficult case I see…very curious as well as ambitious. Idealistic as well, tenacious but self-reliant. Hmm… there can only be one choice, "Slytherin!"

Tony blinked a couple of times, "Well that was unexpected." He said heading to the green and silver table.

He was still lost in his thoughts as more people were sorted, finally coming to a stop as Sam Wilson headed to Gryffindor and Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Let the feast begin." He waved his hands and food and drink appeared along the tables.

….

….

"You're going to make yourself sick." Pepper said to the blond.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Clint argued back.

"Well I don't want to hear about it later man." James said.

"I can take care of myself."

"We're just looking out for you." Laura said gently.

As Clint opened his mouth to say something, he lost his train of thought as a little fat ghost came up through the table they were sitting at waving a cup around while even more ghosts came pouring in through the walls.

"Woah." Clint said instead.

….

….

"Hello Sir Nicholas." An accented voice said from a few seats down from Bucky.

"Welcome, welcome." Responded the ghost that had popped up from the plate of chicken wings. "A good looking batch of first years I see."

"Yes, we shall win the house cup for sure this year." Said a female voice in the same accent.

The first guy noticed the first years staring at them.

"New friends, I am Thor Odinson, this is my cousin Sif Alexander, might I offer my congratulations on being chosen for the finest house Hogwarts has to offer."

"Hear hear." Sir Nicholas said.

"Thanks, I'm Sam Wilson, mum's a witch, dad's a muggle. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." They shared a laugh.

"I'm Bucky Barnes, this is Steve Rogers."

"We grew up together." Steve said. "How about you?" he asked the other new boy, who had remained mostly silent.

"You can call me Mack." Was all he said before going back to eating.

"Okay, nice to meet you Mack." Sam said, only slightly sarcastic.

….

….

"What do you think?" Melinda asked her friend.

"Look a little brighter than last year's group." Maria said.

"True," Melinda agreed, "guess we wait and see."

….

….

"Hey Stark, I'm Lance Hunter." Said a teen, moving down the table to sit next to Tony.

The boy was followed by a girl who sat on Tony's other side.

"I'm Bobbi Morse, welcome to Slytherin."

"We're the cool group." Hunter said.

"We are as long as you don't actually say that." Bobbi said.

"I just want to make sure everyone knows we are."

"Which, I think makes you a loser." Tony interjected.

"Oh I think I'm going to like you." Bobbi said.

….

….

"Come on Bucky, get up." Steve tossed his pillow over at his friend's head.

Bucky grabbed the pillow and tossed it aside without looking so it hit Sam who was getting dressed.

"Thanks, I needed a second pillow." He said tossing it onto his bed.

"Sorry Sam." Steve said.

"It's cool, let's go to breakfast. Bucky can catch up."

"Buck?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be down in a minute." He said finally sitting up in bed.

….

….

"Waffles, yum." Clint said as he took a seat across from Laura.

"Eggs and bacon would be better for the first day of classes." Pepper spoke up.

"I'll take some of that." James said, loading his plate up.

"Waffles taste better." Clint argued, pouring syrup on his stack of waffles.

"Whatever you say Clint." Laura said, eating a piece of sausage. "Hurry up, so we can get to Charms."

….

….

"I think it's this way." Jane said.

"I don't know." Helen said.

They turned a corner and ran into an older teen.

"First years." She said, with a slightly disdainful tone to her voice.

"We're sorry, we've gotten a little bit lost." Bruce said.

She sighed, "of course you are. What are you looking for?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Jane said.

"Go back to the staircase, go up one more flight of stairs and take the corridor to the right."

"Thank you…" Helen said trailing off with a slight head tilt.

"Victoria Hand, now go before you're late."

"Thanks again." Bruce said as they turned and walked away.

….

….

"What are you doing?"

"Are you following me?" Tony asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Had an issue in potions last hour, had to go see Madam Pomfrey. Now, I'm supposed to be going to Herbology." Hunter said.

"And I'm already bored with this conversation."

"Okay smarty pants." Hunter said with a grin, "be that way."

Tony watched him walk off toward the greenhouses before he turned half his attention toward his book and the other half to the first year Ravenclaws starting their first flying class.

"Good luck Bruce." He muttered as he went back to reading.

…..

…..

A/N: Reviews make me happy


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing related to Marvel, Harry Potter, and DC

….

….

"Man, I can't believe it's already been two months." Sam said one night in the common room.

"I can't believe Steve still hasn't finished his potions essay." Bucky said.

Steve let out a huff and tossed a balled up piece of parchment at his friend.

"I'm going to the library." Steve said shoving his potions book into his bag.

"Have fun." Bucky turned his attention to Thor's group of friends. "Hey Thor, want to play a game of wizard's chess?"

Steve crawled out of the portrait hole to the sounds of Thor's buddies starting to rib on Bucky and Sam.

He walked down the stairs to the third floor and found the library was full of students.

"Super." He muttered, starting to wonder through the aisles looking for an empty table.

"Hey, it's Steve right?" came a voice from behind him. He turned to find a Hufflepuff standing there.

"Yeah, you're in my potions class, right?"

"Yeah, torture class. I'm Clint, a few of us have a table in the back, you're welcome to join us."

"That's be great, thanks." He followed Clint to his table.

"Found another one of Snape's victims. " Clint announced as he took a seat at the table.

A red head moved her bag off a chair and offered it to Steve. "You can sit here."

"So you're all working on Snape's essay too?" Steve asked, pulling out his work.

"We are." The black guy said, nodding at the shorter blonde girl. "Those two are flakes."

"Hey man, just 'cause you like to redo you're work three or four times, does not mean all of us have too. Some of us get it right on the first try." Clint said with a grin.

"Boys." The girls said in unison.

"I gather you study together often?" Steve said.

"You could say that." The red head said. "I'm Pepper, you met Clint already, that's his roommate James and this is Laura."

There were a round of hellos from the group.

….

….

"Hey Mack!" Bobbi called to her friend.

"Bobbi." Mack hugged his long time friend. "Hunter."

"Make any friends yet?" Hunter asked.

"Lance." Bobbi elbowed him.

"What? It's an honest question, he's over here by himself."

"I like my space, my dorm is too rowdy this time of night, more so with the match being tomorrow."

"Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff, should be a good game." Hunter said.

"I heard Victoria Hand has been running the Ravenclaw's into the ground." Mack said.

"She can't be anywhere near as bad as Fury." Bobbi said.

"I swear he wants to kill me." Hunter moaned.

"He's not the only one." Mack muttered.

"Haha, funny." Hunter deadpanned.

Mack and Bobbi shared a laugh.

"Who told you my plan?"Said a voice from the shadows.

Mack rolled his eyes as Fury stepped forward and Bobbi elbowed Hunter into straightening up.

"Hey Fury." Bobbi said.

"Morse, Hunter, Mack." Fury fixed his gaze on the Gryffindor.

"I've received permission for us to practice tomorrow after the game, if it ends by 3."

"Yes sir." Bobbi said.

"I expect you to be on time Hunter, and Morse, don't call me sir. I'm not your boss."

Morse shrugged, "Will be one day I'm sure."

"We'll see, got to finish school first."

"You say that like school is a problem for you." Hunter scoffed.

"I imagine it's easier for some of us more so than others." Fury said looking at Hunter.

"I keep my grades up; have to, to stay on the team."

"Yes you do." Fury smirked.

At that moment an owl came soaring down the corridor to land on Fury's shoulder.

"That's new." Mack said as they watched Fury step away to scribble a response and send the owl off again.

"Eh, you get used to it." Hunter shrugged.

"Fury is always getting owls and bewitched flying parchment birds." Bobbi added.

"I'll see you too after the match tomorrow. Mack, good to see you again." Fury set off down the corridor, following the same path the owl took.

"Maybe next year we can join his secret club." Hunter said.

"Not that good a secret if you know about it." Mack observed.

"It's not exactly a secret." Bobbi explained, "It's selective."

"Third years and up." Hunter broke in.

"Fury has been in charge since his fifth year, but no one seems to know exactly when they started or how many members there are." Bobbi said.

"We don't know what their purpose is, but they seem to protect and look out for other students, especially first years and muggle born." Hunter said.

"You seem to know an awful lot anyways." Mack commented.

Bobbi and Hunter shared a look, "We're observant." Bobbi said.

"Uh huh", Mack said. "So Hogwarts has an internal security force?"

"Something like that." Bobbi agreed.

….

…..

…..

A/N: Reviews make me happy


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing related to Marvel, Harry Potter or DC

….

….

"What do we got?" Fury asked walking into the room where some of his group were gathered.

Fury glanced over at Jasper Sitwell standing behind 7th year Slytherin Hank Pym who stood face to face with 7th year Gryffindor Oliver Queen, whose best friend John Diggle stood behind him, arms folded.

"Blake, report please." Nick asked walking over to the angry teens.

"It seems a first year Slytherin, Justin Hammer was picking on a first year Hufflepuff named Pepper Potts. So a few of her friends jumped Hammer today and gave him a dressing down including a punch to the face."

"Oliver, why are you so up in arms over this?" Fury asked.

"Felicity, tutors Miss. Potts, she's a muggle born."

"And part of the group the attacked Justin, the majority were Gryffindors." Hank Pym broke in. "There was only one Huffle in the group."

"Let me guess, Clint Barton grabbed his friend Steve Rogers who brought Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson?" Fury asked, already knowing the answer.

He sighed at the nods he received from the others.

"What did you do to Justin?" He asked Hank.

"Nothing yet, I was bringing it to the group."

"Okay, sit down you two."

After everyone had taken seats Fury started up again.

"Hank, you and I will go talk to Justin and yes points will be deducted." He added as Oliver opened his mouth. "Tell Felicity we will handle this in house, Justin is muggle born as well, right?"

"Yes he is." Jasper spoke up.

"Okay, is there any other news or observations to share with the group?" he asked.

"Bruce Banner, Ravenclaw first year, dad's a wizard, mom's a muggle. Felicity says he isn't acclimating well. He's always on his own, hasn't tried to make friends, always working on things." John said.

"Roy said he saw him making small talk with James Rhodes one day." Oliver added.

"Okay, I'll get with Andrew and have him meet with Bruce." Andrew's good with getting people to talk."

"Tony Stark has sought him out a few times as well." Jasper said.

"That's interesting." Fury said.

…..

…..

…..

Things had been looking up for Bruce since he talked to Andrew a few weeks ago. Even though he still missed his best friend, Betty Ross, a muggle who didn't know about Hogwarts, he had started hanging out with his classmates, Jane Foster and her friend Helen Cho in their common room. Tony Stark had become his partner during their double potion lessons on Tuesdays and Thursdays and that had lead to him being included in an unusual study group, even by Hogwart's standards.

They had Tony Stark-Slytherin, who had been invited by his best friend James Rhodes-Hufflepuff which also meant his new Hufflepuff friends Clint Barton, Pepper Potts, and Laura Cardellini who brought with them their Gryffindor friend Steve Rogers who had invited his best friend Bucky Barnes and their friend Sam Wilson. Bruce went to a couple of study sessions before inviting Jane and Helen to join them.

They always managed to grab a couple of empty tables in the back of the library to shove together, and on the rare occasion where they couldn't they would find an empty classroom to work in.

It was always fun when Pepper would bring her mentor of sorts, Felicity Smoak, along to help them with their charms work. It was even funnier when she would show off some of the funnier pranks she could do, using her boyfriend Oliver Queen as a test subject.

All the first years were settling into the school just fine now that they had this group that they were starting to trust.

….

….

"Way to go Andrew." Melinda said walking up to her friends and taking a seat.

Andrew shrugged, "I didn't do much."

"Stop selling yourself short." Phil said.

"Nick knew you would be the one to help." Maria said.

"Yeah? What else does Nick say?" Melinda asks grinning as her best friend starting to blush.

"Shut up May."

"Make me, Hill." She shot back, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

A chair appeared at the table, right next to Maria who started shifting her papers over to make room for the newcomer.

"Speak of the devil." Andrew said.

"Who? Me?" Nick asked settling in and opening his own bag to start studying.

"Hey Nick." Jasper said.

"Jasper, how goes the paper?"

All the third years groaned, they were all procrastinating working on the latest paper assigned to them by Professor Sprout.

"It's a gardening class, why do we need to write essays anyways?" Phil complained.

"So when you take your O.W.L.S and have to identify all these different things and write out uses for them; you will be able too." Andrew said.

"Yeah yeah, always with the reasons." Melinda said with a grin.

"Someone needs to have a level head in this group." He stared around the table at his friends. "You have to admit, you guys can be reckless."

"We are not." Nick said.

"We're…interesting." Phil said.

"Now Tony Stark, that's reckless." Victoria spoke up from behind them.

"What did he do now?" Nick asked.

"I was observing their not so little study group downstairs and overheard him trying to convince Banner and Cho to sneak into one of the potion rooms tonight to work on some project he's planning."

"Well I guess we will just have to patrol the corridors extra diligently tonight." Nick said.

"Well some of us will, the rest of have curfew." Andrew stared at the third years around the table.

"Victoria has curfew too." Jasper said.

"For now." She muttered.

"Pretty sure you're going to get prefect aren't you?" Jasper asked.

"I'm counting on it."

"I'm sure you will, and then the next year Maria will too, and probably Phil." Melinda said.

"That's the plan." Maria said. "Prefect, head girl, quidditch captain, Minister of Magic or Headmistress of Hogwarts, maybe both, haven't decided yet."

Everyone stared at her.

"What? I'm kidding, all I want to do is get through this paper and my charts for astronomy before class tomorrow night."

"We'll see." Fury said bumping his shoulder against hers before refocusing on his work.

…..

…

…

A/N: Yes, I've been on a CW Arrow kick lately, forgive me for crossing universes, they only play a small part of the first year, not the rest of them.

A/N2: Also, reviews make me happy


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing related to Marvel, Harry Potter or DC

….

….

"I hate exams!" exclaimed Sam, throwing some parchment scraps into the fire.

Bucky laid his quill down and stretched. "I agree."

"Come on guys, we can get through this." Steve said.

"Just remember, you have to maintain good grades to join the team next year…if you make it through tryouts." Thor said with a grin at the stressing first years.

"Well, since we're some of the best fliers in our year, I don't think that's going to be an issue next year." Sam boasted.

"Don't be so bold just yet." Sif said, joining the conversation. "Controlling your broom is just one small part of it.

"Indeed, there is much more to quidditch than flying, you must be able to do your part flawlessly to better the team you are a part of." Thor said.

"Maybe during break we can get some practice in, I know there is a fake set to minimize injuries." Steve said.

"Are you not going home to see your family Stephen?" Sif asked.

Steve shared a look with Bucky before turning back to his work.

"No." was all he said, scribbling away with his quill.

"I see." Sif said, going back to her own work while everyone ignored the slightly awkward silence that had now descended over their corner of the common room.

….

….

"Oh come on!" yelled Clint.

"This is ridiculous." Agreed James while Laura nodded at his side.

"Half their team is new, come on guys!" yelled Pepper yelled at a passing Jason Todd while he was looking for the snitch.

It was the last game of the term before Christmas break and Hufflepuff was currently down by 90 points to Gryffindor.

"If Jason could hurry up and catch the snitch, Hufflepuff could still win." Bruce said.

"At least Roy blocked Thea from capturing it earlier." Helen said.

"He'll pay for that later." Tony smirked.

"Knock him off his broom!" Clint yelled as Oliver scored yet another goal.

"Hufflepuff now down by 100 points, let's hope Jason Todd can capture the snitch soon otherwise Gryffindor will have enough points to overtake them in the rankings." The game's announcer, Eric Koenig of Hufflepuff said.

…

…

"Thor and Sif are doing really well today." Sam said as their small group of Gryffindors cheered on their team.

"So is Peggy." Steve added on.

"Yeah Punk, your girlfriend is doing good today." Bucky teased.

"Shut up, we're just friends." He defended, despite his ears being tinged red.

"For now." Sam said.

"Guys." Steve whined.

"Hey, I think Thea has seen the snitch again." Mac spoke up.

They watched Thea take off toward the Hufflepuff goal posts, Jason hot on her heels…well, broom.

All of a sudden, Scott Summers whacked a bludger toward Thea so Jason could have a shot at capturing the snitch while Thea had to jerk out of the way.

There was both yells and boos coming from the stands as Jason closed in on the snitch. Suddenly he pulled up with his fist closed around the golden snitch. The black and yellow clad student section of the stands went crazy.

"Well, they barely pulled it off." Lance said to Bobbi.

"If Gryffindor plays like that in our game, it's going to be a close one." She said.

"This puts Hufflepuff in second place, Ravenclaw still has the lead." Jasper said.

"Which puts us at the bottom, and I hate losing." Fury said.

"Well we're up against Hufflepuff right after break." Bobbi said.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Hunter said.

"Better not." Fury said.

….

….

Three days after the match, the Hogwarts Express was pulling away mostly filled with kids returning to their families for the holidays.

For the kids still left at school, for various reasons, it was turning out to be an amazing time.

The school was being decorated by the teachers and Hagrid had already brought in a dozen giant trees to put in the Great Hall. All the suits of armor had traditional Santa hats on them, there were baubles hanging up in the entrance hall, wreaths on the doors and of course the candles in the windows.

"This place looks amazing." Steve said.

"Which you have said nineteen times since we came in here." Bucky said.

"So that means, what, forty since he got up this morning?" Clint asked, teasing his friend.

"Ha ha, very funny." Steve said. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Well classes are out for a couple of weeks, I don't want to work on homework, so…nope, nowhere else to be." Bucky said.

"Go practice flying." Steve said.

"I heard some Slytherins were taking over the pitch today." Clint said.

"Well we should go watch." Bucky said standing up.

"Go, have fun, I'll be out in a little bit." Steve said. "I just want to finish this part in quiet." Steve said focusing back on his sketch book.

"Uh huh, see you at lunch Punk." Bucky said.

When Clint and Bucky arrived at the pitch they found what seemed like every student left at school either on a broom or sitting in the stands talking.

"Hey guys! Where have you been?" Tony yelled from the stands.

They made their way up the stands to their friends before answering.

"We were keeping Steve company before he kicked us out."

"Drawing?" Bruce asked.

"Of course." Bucky said. "He's obsessed with those trees right now."

"So what's going on out here?" Clint asked looking around.

"Fury has taken over the pitch." Tony said.

"He stressing over the next game, because we're going to beat you." Clint said smirking at Tony.

"I'm not one to stress Barton." Fury said from above them. "Grab some brooms, show me what you've got." Fury challenged them.

"All of us?" Bruce asked. "Because I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh come on Bruce, what's the worst that could happen?" Bucky said.

"Oh I could think of a few things." He muttered as they made their way down the stands.

…..

…..

…..

A/N: Reviews make me happy


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own nothing related to Marvel, Harry Potter or DC.

….  
….

"Hey! Got room for one more?" Steve asked as he made his way onto the pitch.

"Grab a broom, you can take my place." Some guy wearing Ravenclaw colors said dismounting his broom.

"Thanks man." Steve said going to select one of the older school models they had dragged out.

"Bout time you showed up." Bucky said flying over to his friend.

"So what are we doing?" Steve asked.

Suddenly a loud whistle sounded across the pitch.

"Gather around everyone." Fury yelled out. "We're going to play a mock game. I'll captain one team, Scott will captain the other." Fury said nodding his head at the Hufflepuff beater. "You can pick first."

Once teams had been picked and the captains had given everyone their positions, they started.

Fury had selected Bruce Banner to play the other beater, despite Bruce's protests on the matter. Chasers were to be Steve Rogers, Maria Hill and Keith Jackson. Tony Stark was selected as seeker.

Scott had chosen Bucky Barnes as keeper, Arthur Curry, Kris McAllister and Todd Raver as chasers, while Clint became the seeker and Victor Von Doom became the second beater.

The Ravenclaw that had given his place to Steve earlier came back to play referee. He stood in the middle of the field with the crate of balls at his feet and a whistle was already in his mouth.

Everyone mounted their brooms and Frank, as Fury had called him, opened the crate and released all the balls except for the quaffle. When everyone flew to their starting positions, Maria and Arthur Curry met in the center above Frank and waited for him to toss the ball up to officially start the game.

An hour later and Fury's team was leading, but not by much. Lance had more experience playing but he was not a keeper, so he was still letting shots get by him. Tony and Clint were constantly circling the pitch looking for the snitch, but so far neither had even glimpsed the tiny gold winged ball.

"Can't I go back to being a beater now?" Lance complained after another goal was made by Kris.

"Don't like losing to a girl?" she called out to him.

"Has nothing to do with you being a girl, luv, and everything to do with I'd rather hit something than catch it." He called as he threw the quaffle down the pitch to his team.

"You better play better than this in a real match." Fury said as he flew in front of Lance to hit a bludger away from his temporary keeper.

"Be easier if you'd knock them off their brooms." He muttered watching as their chasers tossed the ball around trying to score on the other side of the pitch.

"Noted." Fury said with a grin before flying off.

They played for another half an hour before Nick caught up with Tony.

"Any sign of the snitch?"

"Not yet, considering Clint is still hovering in that one spot, I gather he hasn't seen it yet either."

They both glanced to where Clint had flown up above the pitch earlier in the game and stopped. He kept moving his head around like he was like he was searching for something but hadn't found it yet.

Nick narrowed his eyes at Clint for a moment.

"Go up and circle around him, maybe you can see what he sees."

"Look at him, he's still looking for the snitch too." Tony said.

Fury fixed him with a look.

"You're the boss." Tony took off.

As soon as Tony reached Clint's space the other boy took off toward the goal posts Lance was guarding.

Tony leaned close to his broom and followed Clint as quickly as he could. He caught a glimpse gold that Clint was speeding toward and willed his broom to go faster.

"Come on, come on." He muttered to his borrowed school broom.

He pulled up alongside Clint, both boys with hands outstretched, just as Clint's closed around the snitch. Both boys pulled back on their brooms while Clint whooped and cheered and his team joined in.

"I think that means we beat you Nick." Scott said with a grin.

"This time." Nick agreed as Maria joined his side.

"Good game Maria." Scott said before flying to join his rag tag group of players.

"What do you think?" Nick asked Maria as their teammates flew over to join them.

"Some of them aren't half bad." She observed.

"Good coaching out there." He told her.

She offered him a smile before they turned their brooms to face the semicircle of players around them.

"Not bad for your first time in a game." He told the first years. "Every team will have openings next year, I recommend you all try out."

"Yeah, I don't think this is for me." Bruce said.

"You actually surprised me the most."

"What?"

"That's some arm you have on you, you're stature belies your strength. It'd be interesting to see you after you've had some training and polishing."

"Uh…thanks." Bruce said.

"Steve, you'd make a decent chaser…with some practice." Maria smirked at the younger kid.

"Thank you."

"What? Nothing nice to say about me?" Tony asked.

"You did well, you almost caught the snitch." Fury said.

"Well, I won't miss next time." He said.

"Let's hope not." Fury said.

….

….

"Way to go Barton." Scott said.

Clint just shrugged, "No problem."

Bucky punch his friend in the shoulder, "You did well, Clint. You can accept the praise."

Clint gave them a quirk of the lips and a half shrug.

"Better." Todd said with a laugh.

"He keeps playing like that, he'll get used to praise in no time." Scott said before leading his team over to Fury's side.

The captains exchanged pleasantries before the rest of the teams did the same. As everyone headed to the ground Fury called out for Clint to hold up.

"So how long did you have the snitch in your sights before going after it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play with me Barton." Fury glared at the younger boy. "I know you were watching it for several minutes before you took that dive."

"How?"

"I have my ways, just like you have yours."

Clint glanced at the ground before meeting Fury's gaze.

"I wanted us to have more points before I caught it right out from under Tony's nose."

Fury tilted his head before laughing, which led to Clint cracking a smile to.

"You're going to make a great seeker, if you keep at it."

"You think?"

"I do, everyone has to start somewhere, but you've got honest talent for it. That talent can only be improved by practice and discipline." Fury coached. "Now let's go join your friends, I'm getting hungry."

Everyone made their way inside, after putting away their brooms while Fury and Maria handled catching and putting away the balls. They each lifted an end of the case and carried it together over to the quidditch storage building.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

Maria leaned her broom up against the wall with the other school brooms.

"Nick."

"Maria." He deadpanned right back to her.

She huffed at her friend.

"Phil's idea? Ring any bells?"

"You mean the slumber party?"

She rolled her eyes but offered him a grin, "Yes the slumber party as you call it."

He shrugged and sat down on the crate of balls they had used.

"Well since his house has the least amount of people in it right now, his makes the most sense."

"And it's right next to the kitchen."

"So we know there will be plenty of food."

"So, you going?" she asked.

He sighed, "Yeah I'll be there."

He looked over at her, "You making an appearance?"

She smirked at him, "I might drop in." she teased.

They stayed there a moment longer in slightly awkward silence before Fury stood up and stretched, not missing the way her eyes followed his movement. It was his turn to smirk at the blush that formed on her cheeks when she realized she'd been caught.

"Come on Maria, let's go get cleaned up for dinner."

Together they made their way back to the castle.

…..

…..

…..

A/N: Reviews make me happy


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I own nothing related to Marvel, Harry Potter, or DC

….

….

It was two days before everyone was due back from break and the Hufflepuffs were making sure everything was ready for the party that night.

"Who ordered extra sweets?" Roy Harper called out as he led a trunk through the air with his wand. He directed it to a clear spot by some tables that had been set up against a wall.

He was followed in by Thea, Oliver, Digg, Felicity, and Lyla.

"I didn't know you guys were coming back early." Said Phil making his way over to the trunks, Roy's having been joined by Oliver and Digg's own trunks.

"One of the perks of being involved with the Queen family." Lyla said with a grin.

"Oliver convinced his parents that he had to come back to school early to finish some work, since he just so happened to leave his book here." Felicity said.

"And Speedy decided since I was coming back early, it just made sense for her to come back too."

"So of course all the significant others and friends had to join the trip back." Phil observed with a grin.

"We brought snacks." Thea said opening one of the trunks.

"How did you get this stuff past the teachers?"

"We told McGonagall it was Felicity's extra books."

"And she believed that?" asked Scott as he came over to investigate the trunks.

"What do you think?" Digg asked.

"I think this means that she, as per usual, is turning a blind eye to the party as long as it doesn't get out of hand." Phil said.

"Oh awesome!" Scott exclaimed pulling out a bottle of butterbeer from one of the trunks.

"Felicity worked some magic on that, so it should stay cold all night." Lyla bragged.

"Let's get this stuff set up, it's almost dinner time." Phil said.

….

….

"What is this?" Clint asked picking up a bottle of butter beer.

"Deliciousness." Tony said coming up and getting his own bottle.

"It's called butterbeer." Bucky said. "And Tony is right, for once, it is good stuff."

"Hey I take offense to that, I'm always right."

"Sure you are." Steve teased his friend.

"Hey Stark!" called Oliver from across the room.

"What do you want Queen?" Tony huffed.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Boys." Felicity said.

Tony rolled his eyes and made his way over to Oliver's group while his own group of first years followed.

"What can I do for you on this fine evening, Mr. Queen?" Tony put on his most bland business face.

Oliver tipped his nearly empty bottle in Tony's direction. "Mr. Stark."

"Is it always going to be like this between you two?" Clint asked, taking a seat on the floor.

"Well our families are business rivals." Thea spoke up.

"I just wanted to know if you were planning to attend the Wayne's annual summer gala this year."

"Who is Wayne?" Clint asked.

"The Wayne's are another prominent wizard family. Their only son Bruce graduated Hogwarts two years ago." Lyla said. "Now he is working at his family's company, getting ready to run it one day."

Tony raised his eye at her.

"He's a friend, we've stayed in contact."

"He wanted to be more than friends." Diggle said.

"And I picked the better person." She said planting a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

"And I've heard this same conversation before." Roy commented with an eye roll.

"And you'll probably hear it again." Felicity said throwing a pillow at her friend.

He caught the pillow and tried to throw it back but Oliver deflected it and it hit Bruce instead.

Bruce picked it up and tossed it at Steve who throw it at Coulson who caught it.

"Watch this." He stood up and turned to better take aim. Pulling back, he hurled the pillow at the back of Nick Fury's head. He dropped back down to the floor as soon as he let go.

The group watched the pillow smack Fury but quickly turned back to their group and tried to look inconspicuous.

"Really?" came Fury's voice above the crowd. "Victor, would you like to help me?" he asked his seventh year house mate.

"Sure." They both pulled out their wands and after just a couple of waves from their wands, a bunch of pillows appeared and with one last swish of their wands they sent them all to Oliver and Tony's group.

Thus started a giant pillow fight which went on for about ten minutes before all the pillows flew up into the air.

There were various shouts and exclamations as the students all looked around for the source of the pillow taker. They didn't spot anyone with a wand out but all of a sudden all the pillows dropped to the floor.

"Okay then." Said Bucky, "Guess that's that."

Everyone broke back into their different groups and regular conversations resumed.

"Congratulations." Nick said brining over two bottles of pumpkin juice and handing one to Maria.

"I don't know what you mean." She said.

"Uh huh, okay." He said.

"Shut up." She said giving him a push to the shoulder, which didn't move him at all.

They stood there in silence for a moment, just watching the other kids around them having a good time.

"Thanks." She said as she made to walk away and join Phil on a couch.

Nick stayed by the wall and watched her fall into easy conversation with her friends.

"It's tough sometimes, isn't it?"

"Hmm." Nick said looking over to the kid that had joined him.

"Falling for someone younger than you, not wanting to make that commitment because you're not going to be able to see them when you graduate, and not knowing if a relationship will last under the stress of all that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fury denied.

"There's only a year between Janet and I, but stubborn person that she is, she wouldn't take any of my excuses. She makes me happy, so I'm hoping everything works out for us." He followed Fury's gaze back over to Maria's profile by the fire place. "You could be happy too."

Hank Pym bumped his shoulder against Fury's before going and sitting down next to Janet Van Dyne.

….

….

The next morning found most of the party attendees asleep around Hufflepuff's common room. Some of the Hufflepuff students had retired to their own beds but the rest stayed on pillows and couches and blankets spread out around the room.

Coulson woke up and looked around to see if anyone else was up yet. Spotting Steve already sitting at one of the tables he got up and made his way over to the first year who was sketching on a piece of parchment he must have found somewhere.

"Morning Phil." Steve greeted his friend.

"What are you drawing?"

"Everyone." Steve angled the parchment so Phil could see.

Phil glanced back and forth between the paper and the actual sleeping students a few times observing how authentic the sketch was.

"You really are great at that." Phil said.

Steve blushed a little. "Thanks. It's just something I started doing to pass the time."

"Don't be so modest, punk." Came Bucky's sleep filled voice.

"Shut up, its way too early for talking." Fury ordered from his position.

"Too late, I'm up." Maria said, sitting up from where she had been laying next to Nick.

"Ow. She said, rubbing the elbow she had just hit on a table leg.

"Breakfast?" Nick asked her.

"Sure." She answered, allowing Fury to help pull her up after he stood up.

"Coming Cheese?" Nick asked as they made their way to the portrait hole.

"Yeah, why not, let Roy and Scott deal with these bums." Phil said joining his friends.

….

…

…..

A/N: Reviews make me happy


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I own nothing related to Marvel, Harry Potter or DC

….

….

"Miss. Potts, Miss. Cardellini, what do you think you two are doing?"

The two friends turned around and found themselves face to face with Professor Sprout.

"Nothing Professor." Laura said.

"Well then, I suggest you go do nothing somewhere else. Being this close to the forbidden forest, someone might think you were going in there, and you know that against the rules. There's a reason it's called the forbidden forest you know."

Professor watched the two girls make their way across the grounds before turning back and scanning the tree line, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Tony was ducked down beside Clint who was using mirrors to scan for the girls.

"They aren't there anymore." Clint said, adjusting his handheld mirror to better his aim. "But Professor Sprout is, dang."

"Hmm, your mirror trick actually worked."

"See, maybe the muggles can teach wizards a thing or two huh?" Clint teased.

"Keep dreaming."

"Come on, she's walking away."

….

….

"Thanks for abandoning us." Tony said when they met up with the girls in an unused classroom in the basement.

"What did you expect us to do, yell out a warning?" Pepper asked.

"Did your mirrors work?" Laura asked Clint, both of them ignoring their friends.

"Just like I said they would." Clint boasted.

Laura smiled at him, "Good, I'm glad you didn't get into trouble."

"Me too." He grinned back before refocusing on their friends.

"Tony, it's ready." Bruce said.

"Finally."

"I still don't think we should be doing this." Pepper said.

"He deserves what happens to him." Laura told her friend. "And having his hair grow at an alarming rate is the nicest prank on the boy's list, remember."

"Yeah, okay."

Tony took care of dipping out a little of their hard work and stopping the small bottles they were using.

"Here Clint." He handed one the bottles off.

"You just be sure to let me know if you're not able to do it." Clint instructed.

The plan was for Tony to slip some of their illegally brewed manegro potion into Justin Hammer's drink at breakfast, and if Tony wasn't able to, Clint would take care of it.

"So are we sure we don't want to test it first?" Bruce asked.

"And who would we test it on?" Tony asked.

"I just don't want to accidentally poison the kid. I've never made a hair growth potion before."

"You've done harder stuff though right?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Bruce muttered, "But still."

"We've done what we can to make sure this couldn't be traced back to us, hence why Clint and I went traipsing through the forbidden forest to get those roots instead of stealing them from Snape's storeroom." Stark said.

"Also because we value our life." Laura said.

"Snape isn't all bad." Tony defended.

"That's because you're Slytherin, he's nicer to his own house." Pepper said.

"I'm not apologizing for being in the cool house."

"Well, since you aren't in the cool house, it would be weird for you to apologize for it." Clint said.

"Hufflepuff is so not the cool house."

"Excuse me?" Pepper and Laura said together.

"Bruce." Tony said.

"I'm just going to go take care of the rest of this." He said picking his cauldron up and making his way to the big sink area in the back of the room.

"Coward." Tony muttered.

"Yes, yes I am." Bruce tossed back.

….

….

"Tony just gave the signal, ready guys?" Sam asked his friends.

"Let's do this." Steve and Bucky waited for Sam to make his way around the long Gryffindor table to join them.

The three boys made their way to Justin Hammer's seat at the Slytherin table.

"Hey Hammer." Bucky started.

The other teen turned around to face the Gryffindors.

"Oh great, the three stooges, what do you want?"

"We hear you're still picking on Pepper Potts, and that needs to stop." Sam said.

"She hasn't done anything to warrant your attention." Steve said.

"Leave Pepper alone or you won't like the consequences." Bucky threatened.

Hammer glanced back and forth at the trio, "Whatever you say. I'll lay off your girlfriend."

Steve laid a hand on Bucky's arm and tugged him away from the Slytherin table with Sam following.

"What a bunch of losers." Hammer said to the guy sitting next to him.

The Gryffindors met up with Tony in the entrance way.

"I wish I could see it happen." Sam said.

"I think we need to disperse." Steve said as they heard laughter erupting from the dining room.

The gryffindors ran up the staircase while Tony made his way back to his basement common room.

….

….

"Oh my god, it worked." Laura said when a commotion started at the silver and green clad table.

The noise level dropped when Snape made his way down from the teacher's table to his house's table.

Everyone started laughing again when Snape had to magic the rapidly growing hair so none of it would drag the floor as they made their way out of the dining hall.

"Please tell me that you had nothing to do with that." Felicity asked.

Pepper and Laura shared a look, but it was Helen that answered.

"Of course not."

"Uh huh." Felicity said. "I hope it doesn't come back to bite you in the butt." She said before making her way over to sit back down by Roy.

"Them?" he asked.

"Oh yeah."

….

….

It wasn't until their shared potions class after lunch that Pepper was able to thank the trio for their help.

"Don't worry about it Potts." Bucky said.

"Potts, since when do you call me by my last name?"

"Since Hammer called you his girlfriend." Sam supplied with a grin.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"He called you my girlfriend, and Steve pulled me away before I could correct him."

"Because you would have corrected him with your fist."

"That's true." Bucky agreed.

"Okay then, but again, thank you. Tony wouldn't have been able to do it without your distraction."

"I'm surprised he was able to pull it off at all." Sam said.

"Here comes Snape." Mack called out causing the students to start pulling out their books and quills.

…..

…

…..

A/N: Reviews make me happy


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I own nothing related to Marvel, Harry Potter, or DC.

….

….

There weren't any major repercussions from their prank on Justin Hammer, but Snape was a lot harder on grading their essays and judging the potions they made in class. Luckily Tony was in his house, because Snape would have taken a bunch of points away and probably given him detention when he managed to melt his fourteenth cauldron two days after the prank.

"So who are you betting on?" Maria asked her other third years as they were working on class work in the library.

"Last game of the year, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, it's going to be a good one." Melinda said.

"Oliver Queen against Felicity Smoak in the final game of their school careers, I can't wait." Jasper said.

"Carol has been pushing us, she really wants the trophy this year, since it's her last year here." Maria said.

"It's definitely going to be a great game to watch, I'm glad I'm not playing." Phil said.

"Just sit in the stands with Nick and cheer us on." Melinda said.

"We will, because my bet is on Ravenclaw to take the trophy this year." Phil said.

"You bet we will." Maria said with conviction.

….

….

"Do I have to be here?" Bruce asked.

"Of course, it's your house playing for the win." Tony said.

"Helen and Jane are back inside studying."

"Don't be so sure of that." Clint spoke up from next to them. He nodded in the direction of the before mentioned girls who were linked arm in arm with Laura and Pepper and coming their way.

"I don't believe it." Bruce said, resigning himself to watching the game.

"Magic." Clint said with a grin.

"Nah, Pepper is a force to be reckoned with." Jane said as they joined the guys.

"There's Hooch." Tony said as they turned their attention to the pitch.

"And here come the teams." Clint said.

They cheered as the Ravenclaws mounted their brooms and took to the air, circling the pitch before lining up in formation on their half of the field.

Steve and the other scarlet and gold clad people cheered and stomped as their team took their positions.

Everyone waited as Madam Hooch released the balls and tossed the quaffle up. Oliver took possession of the ball and took off toward the far goal posts. When Victoria and Melinda flew up on either side of him, he let his mouth twitch into a quick smile before dropping the ball, even as he continued flying to the goal.

"Go Peggy!" Steve yelled as Peggy caught the ball and made her way to the goal post and took her shot.

They groaned as Dig caught the ball and threw it to Ray.

Jason Todd, who was commenting on the match, could hardly keep up with the play by plays as the quaffle was tossed around quickly and the beaters were trying their hardest to knock the other team's players off their brooms.

The first goal was scored by Oliver against Andrew, the Gryffindors went nuts in the stands.

An hour and a half later and the game was still being played. Thea and Felicity were both circling the pitch looking for a glint of gold, but so far it hadn't been spotted. It was 360 to 380, Gryffindor in the lead, when the snitch finally made an appearance. Thea and Felicity both flew after the speck of gold as it dipped and turned through the players, still fighting for possession of the quaffle.

Thea almost had it in hand, when a buldger came careening toward her thanks to Maria. Felicity pulled up with snitch in hand and the crowd went wild.

It was a mass of blue and silver that greeted the team when they touched down. Everyone was screaming and ginning and all of them wanted to pat the team on the back.

"Great job!" Dig said, touching down next to his friend.

"We won the cup!" Felicity yelled.

"You deserve it." He grinned at her.

….

….

"You did a good job out there today." Fury told Maria and Melinda.

"Thanks."

"Next year won't be so easy." He said as he turned and walked away.

"He thought that was easy?" Melinda staged whispered to Andrew.

"I think he means he won't go down without a fight next year, what with it being his last year and all."

"Come on guys, let's join our party." Maria said turning toward the castle.

….

….

"I'm definitely going out for the team next year." Sam said.

"Me too." Bucky agreed.

"You should try out too." Peggy said to Steve.

"I'm not any good at sports."

"Nonsense." She said.

"I'd rather watch." He said.

"Suit yourself, but there are going to be three openings for next year's team and I think you'd make a good addition." She said.

….

….

We didn't even play today, why are we celebrating?" Clint asked Phil.

"Because it was a good match." Phil shrugged.

At Clint's look he continued, "It's a good excuse as any to relax before the pressure of exams set in."

"That I buy." Clint grinned, as they watched Janet flick her wand and change Barry's hair color which made Scott break down laughing.

They all shared a laugh as Barry tried to figure out why he suddenly became the focal point of the room.

…..

…..

…..

A/N: Reviews make me happy


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to MARVEL, Harry Potter or DC

….

….

It was nearing the end of May and every one's stress levels were rising. Yearend exam season was upon them, and already there had been two reports of a calming drought being administered to panic driven students.

Everyone looked around, some with angry comments on their lips when Clint caused a commotion by tossing his potions book off the side of the table in the library.

"I give up." Clint said.

"It's not that difficult." Laura admonished.

"It's pointless." Clint argued laying his head down on the newly opened up portion of the table they were using.

"Come on, pick up your stuff." Sam said, gathering his own stuff.

"Don't wanna."

"Come on, let's go get some air." Sam said standing up.

"Fine, beats spending time in here." Clint gathered his stuff and followed the Gryffindor out of the library.

….

….

When they made their way up the stairs of Lookout Tower they found someone else staring out over the grounds.

"Seems we aren't the only ones that needed some air." Sam observed.

"Exams, they suck for everyone." Clint said.

"If you came up here to talk, you can find somewhere else to do that." The stranger said.

"Didn't mean to disturb you man." Sam said.

The two boys made their way to the opposite side from the other kid. Clint took a seat and swung his legs out under the rail, he looped his arms around the mid rail and sighed deeply.

"It really is magical out here." Sam said, sitting down too.

"I don't know what I'm doing here Sam, I'm not a wizard."

"Well not yet, but with some training, you will be. We all will be."

"What happens when I fail these exams? Do they tell me they made a mistake and wipe my memory or something? Make me forget I was ever here?"

"You aren't going to fail, none of us will. You do well here, you just need faith that the exams will go well too."

"If we follow Pepper's schedule right?" Clint finally let a smile cross his face.

"Oh but of course, her schedules will save all of us."

The boys shared a laugh.

….

….

"Why are we up here?" Tony asked.

"Because it helps clear the mind." Clint answered.

"You're kidding."

"Works for us." Sam said.

"Look we all agreed we needed a breather from studying." Bruce said.

"Yeah and with the amount of time it took to trek up here, we only have a few minutes to enjoy it and get back to work." Pepper said.

"Let's work here." Helen said.

"Here?" Pepper asked.

"I'll second that." Clint said.

"Why not, we did drag all our books with us." Bucky said.

"Oh fine, if it gets you to settle down and actually work." Pepper said.

"Yes." Clint and Sam exclaimed plopping down and opening their bags.

….

….

"So how goes the free time?" Phil asked Nick.

"What free time? If I'm not studying for my NEWTS, I'm helping out with OWL studies, or I'm patrolling the halls and library for trouble."

"Or hanging out with Maria?"

"We're still practicing her Patronus."

"Uh huh, whatever you say."

"Don't you have an essay to write or a book to read?"

"I'm going, I'm going." Phil said, laughing as he walked away.

….

….

"I don't have a happy memory strong enough to produce a patronus. McGonagall says you have to produce a patronus before you can transform, and since I cannot do more than make a blob…" she trailed off with a shrug.

"If I may, what memory are you using?"

She fixed him with a look before sighing, "I didn't have the best childhood, my parents were both muggles. My mom died in childbirth and my father resented me for it. He chose to drink the pain away, often neglecting me in the process. Luckily my mom's aunt saw what was happening and took me in until a couple of months after my fifth birthday when my dad showed back up to get me. He convinced my Aunt he had changed and she let him take me home under the condition that I be allowed to write and call her if I ever needed anything and that she could come visit me to make sure I was okay."

"I'm sorry you went through that Maria."

Maria shrugged again, "It's in the past, nothing I can do about it."

Nick pursed his lips at her attitude, but didn't say anything.

"I use the memories of my time with her, mostly those memories from my fifth birthday; those are the clearest from that time. Dad moved us around a lot, I never saw my Aunt again."

"So you need some happy memories to supplement those."

"Yes."

"What about since you've been here? Meeting your friends, hanging out with them?"

She took a breath, "I'll try."

Twenty minutes later found a frustrated Maria flopping down on the couch next to Nick. She had made very little progress and they both were feeling the frustration of the situation.

Nick shifted, angling his body toward Maria who had her eyes closed and was muttering to herself.

"Do you trust me?"

She opened her eyes and turned her head to see him.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated.

"Yes." She said.

"Close your eyes."

She continued to stare at him until he raised one eyebrow which caused her to smile and close her eyes.

She felt the movement of the cushions when he shifted and her heart sped up when she felt the dip next to her head from him placing a hand on the back of the couch for balance.

"Nick." She breathed.

"Maria." Came the response, warm breath tickling her face.

Nick leaned in and kissed her forehead, lingering there a moment before pulling back.

The moment his lips left her skin, Maria's eyes shot open.

"What…why?"

"I like you Maria." He said simply, standing up and backing away from the couch. "I'm hungry, you coming to breakfast?" he said moving toward the door.

She got up and followed him to the door, but when he held it open for her to pass into the corridor, she hugged him.

He released the door to hug her back.

"I like you too Nick." She said before releasing him and making her way down the hall to the grand staircase.

…..

…

…

A/N: Reviews make me happy


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to MARVEL or Harry Potter

….

….

"We did it." Steve said just a couple of days before they were to go home.

"Yep. We're coming back as second years." Sam said.

"Going to be able to practice this summer, Sam? You'll need it to make the team next year." Bucky teased.

"Aye, you all will need practice if you hope to make our team." Thor said coming up behind the group.

"Want to go get in some practice now?" Sif asked from beside Thor.

"Always. Let's ask Peggy if she wants to go too." Sam said.

….

….

"Hey Pepper, you ready to go?" Laura asked her friend.

"Yeah, where are the boys?"

"Already over there of course. They raced to see who would get the best broom."

Pepper rolled her eyes at the guy's antics before getting up to join her friend in heading to the quidditch pitch.

"Boys."

"Yeah, but at least they keep things interesting." Laura said.

….

….

"Come on Bruce, let's go. We were supposed to already be down there." Helen said.

"I'm coming, relax." Bruce said, tucking his current book under his arm.

Together the friends made their way to the quidditch pitch to met their friends for one last game before leaving for the summer.

….

….

"Apparently, everyone wanted to get some training in." Steve said when they made their way to the pitch and saw the groups already there.

"Let's see if any decent brooms are left and join them." Barnes led the way to the storage shed.

….

….

"Looks like we got company." Phil said, coming to a stop by Nick.

Maria and Melinda flew to the guy's position. They hovered there and watched the young Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Slytherins walk onto the field with their borrowed brooms.

"One last game?" Fury asked.

He looked around at his grinning friends.

"That's what I thought." He turned his broom to the younger kids.

….

….

Dinner was a loud affair that night, mostly from the Ravenclaws, as they had won both the Quidditch cup and house cup. Considering the Gryffindor's had won them last year, the Ravenclaws were celebrating their victory over the scarlet and gold students.

"And we have to carry on winning next year." Andrew said.

"Are you getting competitive?" Melinda asked with a smile.

"Seems like you are rubbing off on me."

"We got this." Maria said.

"Don't be so sure, Maria." Fury said, coming to sit beside her. "Slytherin might surprise you next year."

"Looking forward to it Nick."

"Hey don't count us Huffles out. We're going to be a well oiled machine." Phil said coming to stand behind them.

That's what you said about this year." Melinda reminded him.

"Yes, but next year will be Janet's last year here." Phil explained, "She may be tiny, but she's fierce."

"That she is." Nick agreed.

….

….

"So what are you going to miss the most about school?" Rhodey asked his friends.

"Food." Clint immediately responded, causing a ripple of laughter. He shrugged, "Don't get to eat like that in the circus." He said sobering everyone up.

"Well, I'll send you treats." Laura said from his side.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." He dismissed.

"We'll I'm going to miss the freedom I had." Tony said.

"You're an only child." Jane said.

"Yes, but I have a company I'm expected to take over one day. My summer will be spent going from meeting to meeting. But just to observe, because those old farts don't want to hear the opinion of an eleven year old."

"You're Tony Stark, make them hear you." Pepper said. "Just don't blow anything up." she teased.

"That was one time." He protested.

"26." Everyone said in unison, causing them all to break down in giggles.

"Bunch of mean people, I don't know why I put up with you guys."

"Because we make your life interesting." Helen said.

….

….

"How long are you home before you start your internship?" Phil asked.

"2 weeks, then I report in at St. Mungo's." Andrew said. "Thanks again for helping me get it, Nick."

"No problem. You'll do great."

"That's the plan."

"Just don't forget to let us know how it goes." Melinda reminded him.

"That will not be an issue." He said looking at her.

"Oh, go get your own compartment you two." Maria rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Melinda told her friend.

"What kind of things do you think you will see there?" Phil asked.

"I'm hoping everything. I'll be working in the spell damage ward so there isn't any way to know what will come up."

"You're going to learn quite a bit this summer."

"It will keep my mind off waiting for my O.W.L results."

"You did fine." Nick said.

"I guess I'll see in a couple of months."

….

….

It was madness at the platform when the train pulled to a stop. Parents and younger siblings were everywhere, waiting for their student to disembark.

It took several minutes for Steve and Bucky to find their parents.

"Mom!"

"Stevie!" she caught her son in a hug. "It is so good to have you back."

Next to them, Bucky was hugging his own parents and little sisters.

They were loading their trunks onto an empty cart, Bucky's dad brought over when Tony stopped by.

"Hello Ms. Rogers, Mr. and Mrs. Barnes. My name is Tony Stark, I go to school with your sons. I just want to let you know that I invited both your sons to visit with me this summer. Since they've already told me they probably wouldn't be able to come, I wanted to come over and tell you that the invite extends to you as well. You can send me an owl and let me know when, and I'll make all the arrangements."

The parents looked baffled for a moment, before smiling as Tony continued to talk.

"Thank you for the invitation, I don't know if we will be able to visit this summer, but we will try."

"Yes, sir." Tony glanced over at Rhodes and his parents. "I have to go, but please keep the invitation in mind. See you later guys, drop me an owl this summer."

"Such a polite young boy." Sara Rogers observed.

Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve, "Let's get out of here."

"So how was your first year at school?"

…..

…..

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading this. I'm hoping to continue this in year two so keep a look out.

Also, please drop a review and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
